


Presentation

by kuro49



Series: jason rare pair challenge [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, Double Penetration, F/M, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Scent Kink, batfam kinkmas 2020 treat, intersex omega, reverse robin au where jason is the youngest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: He's the first omega of the pack, it's only natural for every single one of his alphas to give him all that they can.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Duke Thomas/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Duke Thomas/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: jason rare pair challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409680
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020, Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	Presentation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BearlyWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyWriting/gifts).



> i still have no idea how a/b/o works but let me go at a/a/a/a/a/a/o i suppose. admittedly i went a bit overboard when the bulk of this was banged out in two days, please have little to no expectations. also remembering all six people is reeeaally fucking hard if anyone was wondering 😂
> 
> reverse robin sequence: Duke, Damian, Stephanie, Tim, Dick, then Jason :D

First heats are never easy.

They happen nonetheless. Sometimes without any preparation and sometimes, it isn't about to make anyone in the pack feel an ounce of readiness even with all the preparations in the world. This case is the latter.

Because it's different when it's their Robin going through it.

To put it in the simplest terms even their heat-triggered rut addled hind brains can understand: It's hard in every sense of that word to see the kid like this. _This_ , it's Jason writhing in the center of Bruce's bed. Flushed from his cheeks to his ears to the tip of his toes, Jason is making all of these soft little sounds as though he's wounded, mewls and whines in time to the way his hips is rutting into the air.

Seeking friction, seeking them.

The first omega of their pack.

The master bedroom is big but Jason's scent easily fills up the entire space, encompassing through to every corner of the room, and bleeding right through into the carpets and the curtains too. It's hardly a competition but none of the five separate ruts Bruce has gone through with each of his previous Robins has ever been quite like this.

He is making a home out of them, and they from him.

Jason is an amalgamation of his alphas, every last one of them. He has the volatile top notes of Duke's fresh cut bergamot and Damian's deep sharp galbanum. The middle notes of Stephanie's cast of sea spray, Tim's silver fir needles and even Dick's newly settled scent of sunshine soaking in like the smell held within the weave of fresh sheets dried beneath the sun. Jason's base notes are all Bruce, the earthy smoky scent of vetiver lingering underneath it all until it's the only thing left.

A little bit of everything, but all of him exclusively them. It's enticing in every way. 

Jason's turning scent seeps under their skin as soon as they step through the threshold and into the omega's nest. The extent they will go to is insurmountable. 

Scrapes on his knees and bruises and bumps over the rest of him, that's Jason on any given day.

In their eyes, he's always been a sight to behold.

Now. In a see through scrap of a bralette that is plastered to his chest with sweat, inner thighs already thrown wide open, Jason can ask them of the world and they would be wondering what more can they get for him when their Robin's got one hand around his erection while the other is rubbing at the folds of his pussy where slick is beginning to gather. There is probably more of that see through fabric lined in lace, strung together in silken ribbons like any of their scarred hands wouldn't be snagging at the lace if they aren't careful with it.

But the rest of what he's supposed to be wearing is already strewn on the ground. 

Jason knows better than to fuck himself on his own fingers. He isn't that far gone just yet. He is waiting, just like everyone else, from where he is sprawled out on the bed. Watching through his half-lidded gaze as they come to him.

His alphas, his pack. He's going to become theirs.

Just as it should, it's Bruce's hand to touch him first.

Gentle where it barely takes Bruce's forefinger and thumb to circle the narrow bones of Jason's wrist and with room to spare. It is a single point of contact that gets Jason to whine out loud in protest when he isn't being given anything in replacement. Instead, Bruce simply pulls Jason's fingers away from his hungry cunt. It gets Jason yanking halfheartedly, trying not to show how much he enjoys it when Bruce's grip goes vindictively tight around him in reflex.

Exerting the control that Jason chases after when he's in his reds, yellows, and greens each night.

"Come on, this isn't _fair_. I bet you didn't make Dickie wait when he went into rut." It's a pout over his lips even if there's no doubt in his mind that he's wanted. So much. 

"Trust me, little wing." Bruce doesn't get the chance to reply before Dick has already settled against the headboard of the bed to lay down his own few cents. "You're going to want B to take it nice and slow for your first time." Dick continues, and it's only a little disorientating to have him lean over, still upside down to brush a chaste kiss to Jason's forehead. 

"Rough can come later when you're good and ready and at the crest of your heat." Tim tells him, reaching out with one hand to brush the damp locks of Jason's bangs from his face.

"That's right, kiddo." Duke rubs the pad of his thumb over a cheek, leaving a path of electricity that seems to spark as he follows along the rounded curve of Jason's jaw. Jason leans into Duke's hand, wondering how many times he's fantasized about having the original dynamic duo just like this. "B's going to take care of you so you just lay back and enjoy it. Your first heat's special."

"That's right," Damian repeats except his smile is intimidatingly wide to show all his teeth, "and when you're finally coming dry on father's knot and begging that you can't take more, then he's going to stop and it'll be our turn, kid."

Stephanie smacks Damian solidly in the chest, she doesn't correct him because that is precisely the plan. Heats differ from ruts but the endgame is all the same. Except they all know Damian only says it the way he does because he can.

Jason bites back a grin, tries to go for timid and shy even when he's never once been either of those things: "Promise?"

"We promise, Jay." Stephanie answers for them as she leans down for her own kiss, an urgent little peck over Jason's brow. "We promise on our life."

"And B?" Jason asks once more, needing that surety from the alpha of his pack.

They are in his room, surrounded by his scent. Bruce touches his knuckles to Jason's entrance, once to nudge at how hot he's burning and then twice to pull away just to see how wet and slick he's truly gotten. Bruce lets Jason draw his fingers into his mouth to taste himself. Every pack has it's own hierarchy, and every claim is made this way short of biting Jason's scent gland bloody. Bruce's grip on Jason's wrist is bruising, and it lights an entirely new fire inside of him.

There is the unmistakable flutter of thrill to fill up Jason's eyes, focusing all on him.

"Yes," an alpha tells his omega: "I do."

Maybe if this is any other pack but his own, Jason would be up on his hands and knees at the end of the bed presenting his untouched cunt to a line of his alphas.

All dolled up in appropriate omegan heat attire, not unlike a virgin for sacrifice, he thinks with a huff of a laugh.

But his pack has never cared for what's to be expected when it comes to their presenting omega. It's always his choice to be made. He will not be some kind of virgin set on a pedestal to be defiled. And, there will not be a hint of fresh blood mixed in with the first load that he will take inside, leaking from his hole to stain the sheets while his pack alpha pulls out of him for the next one to take his place. Jason's had sex before, and the times that he's fucked the rest of his pack doesn't even make up a majority of it.

Even from the very start, his pack has made it clear: That he's not for their use, they are his to use.

Or maybe that's as he understands it when they say they'll take care of him.

Flat on his back and blinking wide eyes up at Bruce, Jason has to wonder how he's never really registered how _big_ Bruce truly is. Especially when the man is slotted in between his legs, Jason's inner thighs spread as far as they will go to accommodate the fit of the man. Bruce's cock juts from him, all filled out and Jason can't look away from it: From the crown to the veins along the length of it to the girth and the knot that's going to be far bigger than Jason's own fist when it finally swells up to its full size.

It's a lot.

 _God_ , he wants it all.

"If you break me—" Jason swallows thickly, mouth parted, all wet and red. He stops short when Bruce ruts his erection against Jason's bare stomach, dragging a trail of precum and showing him precisely how far he will reach inside of him. This too is a lot when he can clearly see just how deep his cock will go.

"You're not some kind of fragile thing in a shop, Jason. You're Robin." Bruce tells him, wrapping one hand around them both, bodily moving Jason so his cock can rub up against Bruce's own. Jason's bralette is skewed, narrow strap falling off of one shoulder while enough of the material is yanked halfway down to bunch beneath the swell of his tits. He looks wrecked and they've barely even began. "Also, you're already mine."

"And he always takes care of everything that's his." Duke promises with utter conviction.

Tim pulls back from leaving kisses along the curve of Jason's bare shoulder, among the scattered star map of freckles to murmur like it's any secret at all: "Even if we break, baby bird, it's long since past the return date for any of us."

"He's stuck with us." Stephanie adds from where she is draped against Tim's back, rubbing herself off on his ass. "Now, come on, B. We can all smell how drenched Jay is for it. So let's see already how much of your cock he can take in one go."

"You're just bitter that Grayson broke your record." Damian points out with a smirk, still tangled up with Duke on the other side of Bruce and Jason.

"Don't listen to them." Dick interjects, drawing Jason's concentration to him. To Jason's Robin. Both hands buried into Jason's curls and just carding gently through it in that way they all know Jason likes. "Just focus on how good it feels."

"Good, Jaylad?" Bruce asks, leaning back just far enough to break none of the skin to skin contact he shares with Jason when he is touching the blunt head of his cock to Jason's dripping cunt.

Jason's scent comes in thicker now, almost cloying where it surrounds them. He is heightened in this state, and a lot of it has to be the monumental value attributed to a first heat. He's not just a little bit worked up but a lot, clenching down on nothing and wanting it all. The line of spine strung taut like a bow seconds before release.

"Y- _yes_ ," Jason says, anticipation caught like a hand around his throat. "Alpha," he repeats, already breathless, grip tight and tightening.

At the initial push inside, Jason whites out, riding through the first orgasm of his heat before Bruce can even think to pause.

(Jason doesn't break the record but he does surpass Stephanie's run.)

He doesn't black out during the whole time he's on Bruce's cock but it does come close where he's entirely content with being a ragdoll being guided along a string.

With the man's hands anchoring him by the waist, he's moved so easily until there's just the crown of Bruce's cock still inside, spreading his pussy obscenely wide before he is being pulled back down to the very hilt. Bruce sheaths into him in full, hitting that same spot to wipe Jason's mind completely blank.

And it would be embarrassing if he still knows how to string together a proper sentence, if he isn't already feeling every single effect of his heat taking control.

He's already had his first orgasm slam through him at the initial press of his alpha's erection inside, and that's barely any stimulation at all with how wet he was. But it still had his toes curling, body quivering around the intrusion, and his cock spurting cum to streak twice across the expanse of his stomach before Bruce is even halfway nestled inside of him.

The growl they let out around him is low, is deep, is settling even if it is entirely feral when they can see the absolute pleasure twisting the expression over Jason's face.

Jason is loud even around the push of Stephanie's fingers inside of his mouth, the calloused pads of her fingertips rubbing all over the flat bed of his tongue until he's drooling openly around the digits. Fingernail tracing over the edge of his teeth, feeling out the canines and the incisors before scraping down against the soft pink of his gum. There is spit dripping from his lips, his teeth biting down around her knuckles to leave a faint imprint before she exchanges them out for the plush of her own lips, seeking a kiss.

"You don't get to monopolize Jason like that, Steph." Tim pushes in between them in an attempt to get at Jason's mouth when Stephanie's kiss drags on.

Their scent is like a near-fatal dose all around them, concentrating solely on Jason when it leaves him completely in their hands. His jaw is slack, dropping open. His tongue feels thick, heavy with the taste of them. Every grazing touch to his lips has him opening up eagerly, welcoming whatever they give to him.

A crane of his neck for more of Stephanie's kisses, a lean into the tug of Tim's hands as he turns Jason's head for his own thorough sampling, and Jason goes where they guide him. Just when his attention is focused on them, Bruce easily reminds him who is pressing flushed to the very center of his core, head of his cock kissing the opening of his cervix on every drive inwards as though he's meant to accommodate that too.

Jason is so responsive, and the heat is hardly helping when it wrenches more of those desperate little sounds with every rock of Bruce's hips, drilling right in him.

He can feel a hand at his stomach, caressing him there. An out of focus dart of his eyes, and he sees the cool touch of Duke's hand against his heated skin, dragging over a small bump that shows each time Bruce has him entirely speared open on his cock. The pretty pink of his slit is made into a glistening angry red, his walls fucked raw from the friction of every last thrust as Bruce's knot begins to swell.

It pushes right up against his puffy pussy lips where he is made to stretch even wider to allow for the full thing when Bruce's knot finally locks into him, binding them both in place for Bruce to pump the first load deep inside of him. And he wants that, he wants it so bad. Jason squeezes weakly down around Bruce to have him keep that same brutal pace where each thrust feels as though it is going deeper than the last and every thrust opens him up even further as the height of his heat sets in for good.

They work him over, and it's almost mean if he didn't want this at all. But it's really quite the opposite. He wants it so much.

Jason cries when that's Dick's hand wrapping around his spent cock, cries harder still when Damian's fingers find his clit.

The only thing that quiets him down is Bruce as the man claims his mouth, a low growl injected right against the tight seal of his lips as his knot locks into place.

Jason's never felt small with them but it's different when he is in the middle of their nest with his alphas all around him. Bruce floods him with his seed, hot and full and so much more than he thought he could take. But it has him with his legs locked just as tightly around Bruce's hips, keeping his pack alpha close even if there is no possibility where Bruce would tug free of him until they both come down from their shared high.

He thinks this is the part where he passes out.

He thinks, _good_.

He comes to with Duke's face buried between his thighs, mouth pressed to the plush lips of Jason's swollen cunt, eating him out.

His tongue laves broad strokes into him, and Duke is relentless, his grip on both sides of Jason's hips keeping him pinned to the mattress like a specimen for its examination. Chanting Duke's name like a mantra, Jason squirms hard enough to have his spine arching off from the bed at a particularly deep lick. His knuckles going bone white where they are clenched around Damian and Dick's arms. He's so soppy down between his legs where Bruce's semen is dripping freely out along with his slick.

An embarrassingly loud squelch and Duke just delves in even deeper.

Duke is so good with his tongue and mouth, working Jason over and over and over again until he's been brought to the edge of orgasm enough times to have tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

None of his other alphas help either. Not in any way that Jason truly wants.

Instead Stephanie and Dick just contribute with sucking love bites along his throat and hips while Damian and Tim are rubbing the heads of their cocks against his nipples through the sheer fabric of his top until they are standing erect against the lace, smears of precum all over his chest. Bruce is lying stretched out on his side, having taken Duke's spot, and the man has a hand buried into Jason's hair, working at the tangles in the unruly curls while Jason pants through it all.

His face is flushed bright red, eyes hazy from the tears and the overwhelming pleasure that goes right through him as Duke curls his tongue in and against a particularly sweet spot inside of him.

Duke's smile when he pulls off his cunt with the wettest sloppiest sound is one with heat, sharp like the folds of bergamot of his scent, a touch reckless too and that's precisely what Jason knows of the original Robin when it reminds him of that very first time he got to see Duke making that impossible leap between two far-off rooftops. It leaves him breathless every time.

"You're going to enjoy this too, Jay." Duke says to him, hot breaths hitting the inside of his thighs where there's going to be a sizable bruise in the shape of Duke's teeth when it finally settles. And it's hardly pity at all that gets the first Robin to give up the teasing and goes to take Jason's clit into his mouth, sucking him hard until all Jason can see is white.

It's his absolute adoration at the face Jason makes as he comes. He also loves the way Robin screams for him.

They don't take turns with him like he's something to be passed around. Instead, they all descend on him.

Jason is still focusing on the sight of Duke reaching over to drag Bruce into a slow sure kiss when Damian turns him over and eases into him without any warning at all.

It isn't like he needs any prep when there is enough of Bruce's cum remaining inside of him even after Duke ate him out. There's also the fact that he is still dripping slick from his hole like a leaky faucet. Damian handles him like he weighs absolutely nothing, picking him up from the bed to hull him against his chest, sits him down on his erection to the very root and there is no adjustment period at all before he is driving into him on a single thrust. The slide is easy, it's smooth given how he's been fucked pliant.

Damian is rough with him because he knows Jason always takes his alphas so well, whether it is just one or all of them.

With the added element of his first heat overriding everything else, the omega is exceptionally receptive to every last sensation that would have him left him wrecked on a regular day.

There is the free falling litany of moans, and it sounds like liquid sin as Damian bounces Jason up and down on his cock with no reprieve. Bursts of intense greens in each inhale with how close Damian is, the thick head dragging over every last one of Jason's sensitive spots to press squarely against his cervix. Damian at his full size feels a lot like Bruce's, and Jason has no idea if it's his heat that's clouding all the sensible thoughts in his head, but he thinks he'll be perfectly happy to be kept on their cocks for the rest of his life.

He doesn't even realizes that he's said it out loud until Tim is reaching over for that bralette he's still got on and yanking it off over his head. The woodsy smell of fresh fir needles pushes in close, Tim chuckles against the shell of Jason's ear on a low husky tone: "God, baby bird, you don't know how much we'll like _that_."

"Keep you warming our cocks all the time." Damian bites out as if to punctuate the tantalizing thought, unparalleled strength behind each snap of his hips until Jason's cunt drools messily where he is stretched out around the base of his cock. There is the shine of fresh slick but there is also the unmistakable froth of semen being stirred up with every thrust. "There wouldn't be a moment in your day where you aren't stuffed full by one of us."

Stephanie croons in agreement at how lovely their little Robin would look, constantly filled to the brim and dripping with their release. She has one hand between her legs, riding three of her own fingers on a slow teasing tempo while she watches her boys rile each other up.

Jason is so far along in his heat that he's still trying to follow what Tim had said initially that he doesn't even notice when Tim is crowding between the spread of his thighs held up by Damian still. He doesn't even think to _blink_ when Tim's erection is pushing inside of his slit alongside of Damian, easing in at the most maddening of paces.

He thinks he makes a noise that's more of a choked out gasp than Tim's name when he finally registers the pressure mounting to its very crest.

Every first heat tends to come with a surprise or two.

Jason's surprise comes with beads of milky white to come dripping from his chest. His tits can be easily taken into one hand, a perfect handful is what Tim keeps telling him. He isn't flat but Jason's hardly well endowed in that area just yet. Among everything else to come to mind during all of the preparations, he wasn't about to think that his first milk would come in at the same time as his heat.

What he doesn't realize is that it's simple to induce this reaction when he's filled to the brim with his alphas' seed, coated head to toe in a thick miasma of their combined scent. It's his own scent taking shape, taking notes from theirs to permanently become his. It's feeling safe in this nest where the entirety of his pack is. It is also having every last wish and desire tended to so thoroughly.

"Jase, you—" Stephanie starts, looking just as surprised as Jason himself when she draws two fingers into her mouth after a quick swipe of them against the fresh track of white where Dick's mouth has been lapping and sucking insistently after he already left a bright red imprint of his teeth around one nipple. "You're leaking... milk."

"It's sweet." Dick murmurs with his lips still wet, pulling off only when the first spill tapers off. And it's tender.

Jason keens at the sensation of having his alphas drink from him.

It has him teetering towards downright sobbing at how overwhelmed he feels with Damian still fucking into him long after his knot has gone down. Even if it's his ass being used right now, it feels all the same when Damian has every intention of assaulting his prostate with every thrust.

Waking up on Damian's cock is dizzying when the last memory Jason can recall is Tim adding his own load to all the rest inside of him, grinding his knot against his clit, forcing Jason into another orgasm that leaves him near motionless with how hard it hits. Jason remembers thinking that it's impossible for him to take two knots at once, not as he is, and what a shame that is.

Maybe when he's a little older. Maybe when they've practiced this on him a few times more. Or, maybe for his next heat.

He whimpers when Stephanie releases him with a smile and a playful swipe of her tongue against a peak, moving over to make room for Duke to take her spot.

One hand cupping the underside of Jason's breast and the first Robin is squeezing down softly, urging the flow of milk as he licks at the hard little nubs that are already looking more red than pink. They try to go easy on him but they are also eager for a taste. And each time they see the expression over Jason's face, it's hard not to push him even further when he's a wrecked mess like this. Tears tracking down his cheeks, seed still in his hair from trying to take all of Bruce's cock inside of his throat, voice absolutely ruined with how hoarse he sounds after he's spent hours crying through his heat.

He's gorgeous like this, spoiled at their hands.

Jason sobs again, and the sounds goes right to his alphas. Duke pulls off to draw Jason in for a kiss where he feeds him the taste of his own milk, tongue pushing past the seam of his lips to have Jason learn this particular kind of sweetness that's just for them. Duke kisses him thoroughly, muffling every little sound and swallowing the start of any other noises to want to come out of him as Jason begins to lactate again.

"Does it hurt at all, Jaylad?" Bruce asks him when Duke finally pulls back long enough for Jason to catch a proper breath that isn't being fed to him.

Gulping in each lungful with his face still entirely flushed, the motion pushes both of his tits into Bruce and Duke's mouths to really feel the sensation of the rough rasp of their tongues dragging against the tender skin of his areolas. He shakes his head with his eyes still dazed, feeling like he's been fucked within an inch of his life, feeling like he's been _bred_ really. 

Slow and slurred, "I-I like it," is what he finally settles for because the relief might feel good but that pull of pain is even better.

He comes to, this time, with the feeling of Dick breathing softly against the nape of his neck, his scent draped all around him, warm like sunshine. His cock only half hard but still buried as deep as he can go inside of Jason's cunt.

What's different is that Dick's not fucking him or grinding into any spots to have him feeling that urge to come again. Instead, Jason is lying on his side with one leg thrown over Dick's hips, his own pelvis tilted up like he's ensuring their seed will take, and he's got no idea if that's by design or a happenstance given he's on birth control. And they all know that. There's no chance he is about to become pregnant, he is certain of that.

Only there's still a part of him that can't help but want it, and it's that same part of him that's also thinking how easy it could be when he can't even recall the precise number of times his alphas have come inside of his cunt.

He's finally thinking rationally, and that's just about as good of an indication as any that the height of his heat seems to be over. He almost starts thinking about how many loads of laundry Alfred will have to do as he catches sight of the pile of soaked sheets next to the bed before he stops thinking at all out of mortification when Dick is still very much _in_ him.

Stephanie senses him, and in place of saying anything at all, she shuffles out of Damian's loose embrace and ends up climbing over Tim to curl up against him.

It leaves them both with the perfect position for her to rut her clit to his.

There's nothing hurried to it, just a slow build of buzzing pleasure that makes him feel warm. She rolls her hips, sweat following the sinew curve of her spine as she moves him with her. Her long blonde hair cascades across their shared pillow, and as she nudges her nose into the crook of his neck, she can smell the salt of her own scent washing all over Jason's bare skin.

It's hard not to let out the softest rumble when she's so pleased with him.

And he's got no frame of reference for how long she takes but she brings them both to completion with the rest of them watching. Her full lips tasting of Jason's own scent, drinking down that muted little mewl as Jason trembles through his orgasm.

"How're you feelin', kiddo?" She asks, checking in with him when he's opening his eyes again. Heart rate coming back down to normal in increments. She keeps her voice low even if she doesn't need to. The room is all dark but none of them are really in deep sleep. Each one of his alphas are attuned to him, from every shake of his muscles when he's reached his breaking point to every last flutter of his lashes as he's blinking back active tears.

"Good," Jason tells her with his voice mostly gone. His mouth is bitten raw, swollen and red and kiss-bruised. Still looking just as tempting when they are curling into a bone-deep satisfied smile. "Probably better when I'm all cleaned up."

There's the key note of vetiver, Bruce's scent and now Jason's own, when Bruce sits up behind Dick to reach over so he can card a hand through the tangles of Jason's hair again. His fingertips deliberately lingering over Jason's scent gland where he remains unmarred through it all. Dragging a full body shiver out of their Robin as he does.

It's a testament to their will when he's limp on their knot, reduced to just tears and barely comprehensible babbles where he begs them for their bite. It's a testament to Jason himself when he makes his choice, bares his throat well after this first heat ends and with a clear mind. A claim in declaration that he's their omega and they are his, this is the far easier part.

Long before that, Bruce's warm gaze takes in the warm flush to Jason's cheeks, that rosy tint he's got going all the way down to his toes. Their marks and bruises are only beginning to show but their omega will be the most irresistible sight when they are in full bloom.

None of them can wait.


End file.
